Jelly!
by Holy Angel Heart
Summary: A one-shot inspired from wanting to make the GoM members jealous of Murasakibara and Kuroko's relationship. What will happen when Kuroko suddenly turns into a four year old and starts saying his honest opinion of everyone? Read to find out.


**Title: Jelly!**

**Pairing: Murasakibara and Kuroko**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**A/N: Ugh...the suggestion for this one was supposed to be for Game Center, but I made a mistake. Either way, I hope you enjoy.**

**Edited: Sorry I noticed a lot of mistakes and couldn't handle it. Had to edit the story. **

**-x-x-**

The Generation of Miracles were hanging out at Murasakibara's place, lazing around. Aomine and Kise were playing a video game, shouting profanities as the other would get the upper hand. Midorima and Akashi were playing shogi, Akashi was currently winning. Kuroko sat at the end of the Murasakibara's bed, reading a thick book on witches and Murasakibara was busy eating snacks as he laid one his side, watching the other four play.

It was a peaceful day. They didn't have to train and actually had time to whatever they wanted. Murasakibara glanced at the light blue haired boy that sat near his feet with his eyes glued on the text before him. "What are you doing Kuro-chin?" He munched on the chips and held two in his mouth, resembling a duck's beak.

"...Reading."

"Is it good?"

"...Yes."

Murasakibara yawned loudly.

"Found it!" Kuroko's face broke into a small smile as he stood from the bed and jumped off, the book tucked under his arm.

"Where are you going?"

"Bathroom."

Murasakibara yawned as he watched him leave, an unsettling feeling in his chest. He closed his eyes so that the time it took for him to return would be shorter.

After a while, he opened his eyes and groggily wiped them. "Where's Kuro-chin?

The two playing video games continued to the smash the buttons, not paying attention. Akashi glanced at the purple haired male. "Didn't Tetsuya go to the bathroom?" He placed down another piece, his lips lifted into a smirk. "I win again Shintarou."

Midorima felt his blood boil, but he knew he was going to lose anyway. As fate would have it, he couldn't win against his captain.

"How about 15 out of 31?" Akashi grinned.

_Kuroko's been gone for too long._ Murasakibara was starting to worry. _Maybe I'll wait a bit more._

After a couple of minutes, the rest also felt as though something wasn't right. Although Kuroko's presence was barely noticeable, he couldn't be so quiet that it felt as though he disappeared. Even Aomine paused the game when he noticed it was taking too long.

"...Maybe we should go check up on him?" They all agreed to go downstairs together. The house was quiet, to the point that it was eerie.

"_BAM!" _They rushed down the last few steps and saw a pile of clothes on the ground.

"...Kurokocchi?" Kise bent down, lightly touching the fabric of Kuroko's light blue T-Shirt he had been wearing. "There's...There's nothing here."

The sudden sound of feet against wood alerted all of them. Their heads whipped towards the sound which seemed to come from behind them, but nothing was there. Then, the sound moved towards the kitchen.

Everyone followed and saw an opened jar with the lid on the counter. They didn't pay any attention to it since the sound reappeared near the couches.

"Murasakibara, do you have rats in your house?" Midorima pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. His lucky item for today was a single dice, he clutched it tightly. He prayed in his head that he wouldn't scream like a little girl if it suddenly came out of nowhere.

"Not that I know of..." Although he wasn't scared, Murasakibara was worried about the disappearance of his friend.

"_Bam!"_ The loud noise came from the kitchen and they all jumped in surprise. Kise grabbed Aomine's arm, biting his already manicured nails. Aomine glanced at him, but just looked away, silent.

The group stopped talking as the atmosphere around them thickened. They huddled close together. Akashi wasn't scared, but he couldn't figure out what was going on. He made calculations in his head and tried to think of what they were afraid of, but nothing came to mind.

A white object flashed in the corner of their eyes and disappeared behind the couch closest to them.

"Grr," Aomine growled and stepped towards it, but was pulled back by a frightened Kise.

"No Aominecchi, what if it eats you?!"

Aomine rolled his eyes, but the white object grew into something bigger, a small figure. He made a mad dash towards it, but it vanished.

The group approached him carefully, their eyes darting everywhere.

"...Boo." The white figure stood before them.

"Gyaaa!" Kise and Midorima screamed clutching the person closest to them.

"Wait..." Murasakibara made everyone move to the side and walked up to the white figure. From a close distance, the white figure was actually a white sheet with something underneath. He bent down and pulled it off slowly.

A small Kuroko that looked to be about four years old gazed up at him; his pale blue eyes brighter than usual as it lightened his chubby face. His hands reached for Murasakibara's purple locks, tugging on them. "Mura-kun." His lips turned up and became a small smile on the usual unemotional expression.

"...Kuroko?!"

Kuroko nodded slowly.

The five males gaped at the boy whom was currently naked with only a sheet to hide his private part. Even though they're five geniuses when it came to basketball, they had no solution to the problem in front of them.

The sight of the adorable Kuroko turning into a younger super adorable version was too much for their heart. Kise soon fainted with a large amount of blood gushing from his nose.

**-x-x-**

"The only thing we can do now is to begin to understand the situation." Akashi sat on the Murasakibara's bed with his leg over the other. He sat above the rest as they were cross-legged on the carpet of the room. He looked them over with a calm expression. "So what we know is that Kuroko went to the bathroom," he paused for their approval, "it took him a while to return, so we left the room to search for him and now he's a child."

The boys faced him. Kise was on his left and Midorima was on the right. Aomine sat beside Kise. In front of him was an empty space where Murasakibara and Kuroko would be, but the two left since Kuroko had to use the restroom.

"_Crunch."_ Murasakibara returned with chips in his mouth and Kuroko on his side, holding his hand. He wore a medium sized white shirt which looked like a dress for him. "Sorry, I had to change him. He had this purple stuff on the sheet."

"Welcome back Atsushi, Tetsuya." Akashi smiled at the two.

Kuroko jumped slightly and hid behind Murasakibara. His chubby cheeks exposed as his unemotional eyes peered at him.

"Kuro-chin?" Murasakibara placed a big hand on Kuroko's head; the boy was shaking a little.

"..." Akashi's composure slipped. "Tetsuya is afraid of me," he muttered, a shadow casted over his eyes, concealing his emotions. "Tetsuya is afraid of me. Tetsuya is afraid of me. Tetsuya is afraid of me."

"Uh...Akashicchi...?" Kise sweat dropped.

"Tetsuya is afraid of me. Tetsuya is afraid of me. Tetsuya is afraid of me."

"Akashi?" Midorima scowled.

"Tetsuya is afraid of me..." Akashi muttered again. "...Tetsuya is-" He fell back onto the bed, his eyes swirling.

Everyone stared at the red head. Their respected captain was defeated from a boy's scared reaction. Either their captain was different from what they expected or the mini Kuroko was a powerful foe. They chose the latter.

"...?" Kuroko tilted his head and released his death tight grip on Murasakibara's jeans and walked slowly up to the bed. He poked at Akashi's sleeping face and softly laughed. The atmosphere around him turned happy and they could have sworn that they saw flowers on the walls behind him. His giggle made the boys smile fondly at him. Even Midorima lost a bit of his tsundere personality, Kuroko was a powerful foe indeed.

"Kurokocchi~!" Kise couldn't take it anymore. His cuteness was unrivaled. He reached out to the small boy with a creepy smile on his face; drool running down the corners of his mouth.

Kuroko's eyes widened as the hairs on the back of his neck stood from the certain danger the blonde released. He quickly scurried towards the purple male and held his hands up, requesting to be picked up

Kuroko was too cute for him to resist and picked the boy up into his arms, making Kise stop in his tracks.

"Murasakicchi." Kise pouted.

Once Kuroko knew that he was safe, he sighed in relief. He looked up at the giant with a bigger smile than he ever showed anyone there. "Thanks Mura-kun." He pecked his cheek with a small blush.

The sudden act caused everyone to freeze. Akashi finally recovered from the shock, but the image of Kuroko kissing Murasakibara and not him caused another fainting spell. Murasakibara blushed slightly and gave him a small smile.

Kise had tears running down his cheeks. "Murasakicchi is mean."

Kuroko quickly turned towards Kise and pointed at him. "Hentai."

Kise's heart shattered and the tears gushed out of his eyes as he rolled up into a ball.

Kuroko huffed, serves him right.

Aomine rolled over, clutching his sides. "B-Baby T-Tetsu is p-pfft a-awesome." He could barely control his laughter.

Midorima turned around to conceal his laughs. "K-Kids don't lie."

"Meanies!" Kise stuck his tongue out at them. "W-Well what do you think of those two?!"

Kuroko answered quickly, proving that it was the first things that came to his mind. He pointed to Aomine, "Asshole."

Aomine felt as if a ton had fell onto his shoulders at the insult.

Kuroko tilted his head. "Mommy said not to say bad words…meanie."

That didn't make him feel better at all. He turned around to sulk as everyone else laughed.

Next was Midorima's turn. Kuroko pointed to him with a blunt expression. His eyes did not lie. "...Geek."

Midorima felt his glasses crack under his hand.

The remaining people laughed, Kuroko was spot on.

"Wait what about Murasakicchi?" Kise wanted to laugh at his demise too.

The child was silent as he chose a good word for it. His eyes lit up as a light bulb turned on in his head. "Yummy!" He proceeded to lick Murasakibara's cheeks.

"Ugh." The four other males were utterly defeated at the honest child being carried in the giant's arm. Murasakibara's heart soared, both from Kuroko and the other's failures to try and embarrass him. _If only he was big again, I could kiss him._ "Who do you like the most Kuro-chin?"

"I like Mura-kun the most!" Kuroko's eyes gleamed as he wrapped his tiny arms around Murasakibara's head and kissed his cheek.

"_Poof."_

The small Kuroko returned to his original size and stared at Murasakibara, only a couple of inches separated them. "Murasakibara-kun," Kuroko whispered as his face heated up. He recalled what he had said to all of them. He was seriously in trouble. "Uh..."

Murasakibara grinned. "My wish was granted." He closed the distance between their lips, stealing Kuroko's lips. "...Yummy." He licked Kuroko's cheek just as he had done to him. _Payback._

The other males watched with their mouths hanging open. How Kuroko turned that way was still a mystery to them, but they didn't care. _Ugh I am so jealous._

**-x-x-**

Outside the window, a pink haired female smirked with her black pointy hat covered the upper part of her face. "See Tetsu-kun, all you had to do was tell him your real feelings." She looked down at the container with purple jelly inside and the book of witchcraft in the other. "To think he found these in my room." She shook her head. The wind suddenly picked up and the book opened to reveal a page that listed a spell. It allowed a person to tell someone their honest feelings. "Well just like everyone says, children don't lie." A small smile appeared on her lips before she vanished. The sound of her chuckling drifted in the wind.

**-x-x-**

…**Not what I expected (as always), but please review and tell me whether or not it was okay.**


End file.
